FSC 87
|debut= |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #86 |nex= FSC #88|image = }}May 2016 saw the 87th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in the city of Sydney, Australia, after Sia has won the preceding edition. 31 juries submitted entries to this edition of FSC, three more than in FSC 86 - despite the withdrawing of Switzerland. Apart from returns by Bosnia and Herzegovina, Denmark and Malaysia FSC also saw its first début since FSC 60, with Latvia joining the game. United Kingdom scored a safe win thanks to Dua Lipa and their entry "Be the One", getting 27 points more than second placed Estonia and 28 more than third placed Finland. The Host City Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Despite being one of the most expensive cities in the world, the 2014 Mercer Quality of Living Survey ranks Sydney tenth in the world in terms of quality of living, making it one of the most livable cities. In addition to hosting events such as the 2000 Summer Olympics, Sydney is amongst the top fifteen most-visited cities in the world, with millions of tourists coming each year to see the city's landmarks. Its natural features include Sydney Harbour, the Royal National Park, and the Royal Botanic Garden. Man-made attractions such as the Sydney Opera House, Sydney Tower and the Sydney Harbour Bridge are also well known to international visitors. The Venue The Sydney Opera House is a multi-venue performing arts centre in Sydney, Australia. It is one of the 20th century's most famous and distinctive buildings. Designed by Danish architect Jørn Utzon, the building was formally opened on 20 October 1973. Though its name suggests a single venue, the building comprises multiple performance venues which together are among the busiest performing arts centres – hosting well over 1,500 performances annually, attended by more than 1.2 million people. Performances are presented by numerous performing artists, including four resident companies: Opera Australia, The Australian Ballet, the Sydney Theatre Company and the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. As one of the most popular visitor attractions in Australia, more than eight million people visit the site annually, and approximately 350,000 visitors take a guided tour of the building each year. The building is managed by the Sydney Opera House Trust, an agency of the New South Wales State Government. On 28 June 2007, the Sydney Opera House became a UNESCO World Heritage Site. The Hosts Courtney Act is an Australian drag queen, pop singer, entertainer and reality television personality. She was a semi-finalist on Australian Idol in 2003 and was the third singer of the competition to release an official solo single, following Guy Sebastian and Shannon Noll. The single, "Rub Me Wrong", was released in 2004, which peaked at #29 on the ARIA Singles Chart. Act was one of the runner ups in season six of RuPaul's Drag Race. Pauline Pantsdown, is an Australian satirist and Australian Senate candidate who parodied Pauline Hanson, a controversial member of federal parliament, in 1997 and 2016. His birth name was Simon Hunt, but he changed his name by deed poll so that he would appear on the electoral ballot as "Pauline Pantsdown"; he later changed back to "Simon Hunt". As Pantsdown, he is a drag queen whose taste in fashion parodies Hanson's, and is best known for the songs "Backdoor Man" and "I Don't Like It". Dame Edna Everage is a character created and performed by Australian comedian Barry Humphries, famous for her lilac-coloured or "wisteria hue" hair and cat eye glasses or "face furniture", her favourite flower, the gladiolus ("gladdies") and her boisterous greeting: "Hello, Possums!" As Dame Edna, Humphries has written several books including an autobiography, My Gorgeous Life, appeared in several films and hosted several television shows (on which Humphries has also appeared as himself and other alter-egos). The Show * Note: After failing to vote, the entry of Bosnia and Herzegovina was moved to the bottom, but retained, however, its original score of 100. The Results The Winner Dua Lipa - Be The One: